


Yeah?

by bufonophobe



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bufonophobe/pseuds/bufonophobe
Summary: A Sunday where they have all the time in the world





	Yeah?

The hair in Louis’ happy trail is slowly but surely standing to attention yet again with every second of attention on him. Harry’s been down there for what feels like an hour; nuzzling, kissing, caressing, pressing his cheek into the softness of his tummy. 

“Can you feel this?” Harry mumbles into his skin before preceding to press closer and fan his eyelashes in quick succession against Louis’ tummy. Louis hums in confirmation and feels his skin prickle with goose bumps for the 4th time. 

Harry’s stroking slowly across his lower torso with his knuckles, before moving further south. “Yeah?”  
“Yeah.”


End file.
